Data storage systems can include various data structures to hold and relate data records, such as databases, tables, and other data structures. Structured query languages (SQL) can be used in relational database management systems (RDBMS) to query various data structures. Non-relational databases, such as schemaless or NoSQL-type databases, allow for various flexibility as compared to SQL-based data. NoSQL databases can store data in one or more tables and use updating processes which may not provide immediate data coherency throughout an entire database system. These NoSQL databases can be better suited for distributed storage systems, such as cloud storage systems, multi-data center systems, among other redundant and non-local data storage systems. However, when databases are spread or distributed over many different data systems or data centers, slowdowns can occur when individual data centers each locally service user requests for queries or lookups.